


How It’s Done

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius comes to Dumbledore for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It’s Done

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

“Lemon drop?”

Lucius looked down at the offered sweet and shook his head. “No. No thank you. Now, Dumbledore, the reason I’ve come to speak with you…”

“Ah, yes.” Dumbledore popped a hard candy into his mouth before he sat back in his comfortable chair and folded his hands upon his desk. “You are no longer on the board, so I assume your arrival has to do with your son.”

The man barely moved, certainly did not nod. But he blinked and said a soft but cold, “Yes.”

“The concern a father has for his son warms my heart. How can I help you?” 

Lucius did not meet Dumbledore’s eyes. “Draco has been acting… differently lately.” 

Leaning forward with curiosity. “Differently? How so?”

“He has been… taking an interest in some of his fellow classmates.”

With a small smile, “Ah, so begins the gentle chords of romance. It is sweetest amongst the young. I assume your concern has to do with the specific object of his affections? What is the young lady’s name?”

“There is no girl. That is the problem entirely.” Lucius still looked away. In fact, he seemed fascinated with the snake head on his cane all of a sudden. “I believe my son might be a homosexual.” 

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. “And how is that a problem exactly?” 

Lucius looked at him now, fire in his eyes. “The fate of wizardkind might not mean much to you, but to some of us, the prospect of our children not continuing the family name with children is simply unacceptable.”

Dumbledore stared at him a moment, head cocked. “You don’t have a problem with him liking boys, you simply do not want it to interfere with procreation?”

“Yes,” Lucius hissed.

“You would prefer he marry a woman, even if he does not have true feelings for her, just so that there will be another Malfoy on the family tree?” 

“Precisely.”

“Mister Malfoy, that is—”

“That is how it’s done!” Lucius interrupted. 

“You mean, that is how it was done to you.”

Lucius began to respond, then went silent. He turned his head and cast his eyes down. “Yesss… and it did not harm me any.”

“Did not harm you? Perhaps not. However, it did not make you happy, either.”

Indignantly, “I love my son. We would not have him if I had not married Narcissa.”

Dumbledore smiled again and unfolded his hands. He reached over and placed one hand upon one of Lucius’—the one gripping his cane tightly. “But think about what pleasures you could have.”

Lucius’ head snapped up. His eyes met Dumbledore’s and he did not look away.


End file.
